


A Fireside Chat

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Skin Deep Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, smutty fic, they are big woobies in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: Belle and Rumple have a little "chat" by the fireside.





	A Fireside Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place approximately eight months after everyone is freed from Queen Snow White's control. Its based in between chapter 26 and the epilogue. Not beta-ed, expect loads of mistakes.

Belle slid out of bed, drew the covers up to her faintly-snoring husband’s chin, and tiptoed over to the cradle at the foot of the bed. Baelfire was fast asleep, his baby wheezes almost in sync with his father’s. She knelt and brushed her lips against his small brow. She couldn’t seem to kiss him enough; every touch and murmur of love was a reassurance to her that their son was real and was a miracle.

She straightened to her full height and tiptoed out to the front room of their small cottage. The embers of the fire had cooled and were beginning to die until she stirred them alive with an iron poker. Once more the flames alighted the room and heat wafted towards the small room in the back. Sitting back on her heels, she sighed. After all she and Rumpelstiltskin had been put through, she knew she should be grateful that they were safe, free, and had a little home to call their own.

They went to her father’s house first and stayed a few months until the revolution was over and Regina ascended the throne. To reward them for all of their tribulations, as well as their assistance, the new queen gifted them with a parcel of land to build a modest little cottage on. They had four sheep, which she thought was a good start on a herd. Their son was hale and growing and beautiful.

Belle wrapped her arms around herself and wiped away a stray tear. _I have everything I need, I shouldn’t be sad._ She scolded herself.

But her husband wouldn’t touch her.

Oh, sure, Rumpelstiltskin kissed her and hugged her, held her hand, cuddled with her at night. He was affectionate, respectful, and doting, that hadn’t changed. But since they had Baelfire, he seemed to have no interest in making love. The intimacy she had once reveled in was non-existent. Sex had always been a way for them to express their emotions and worries and happiness, and without it, Belle didn’t know what to do.

She tried to make advances, but either Rumpelstiltskin was oblivious or simply no longer attracted to her in that sense. Marriage was more than sex, she knew that. But…eight months after she gave birth to Baelfire, and still, nothing.

Belle swept her hands over her still-swollen curves and clenching her eyes shut, she wished it were Rumpelstiltskin’s caresses instead. He knew her body better than she did, what she enjoyed and how to please her. At least he used to. It wasn’t only the pleasure she received that she yearned for, she missed sharing that intimacy with Rumpelstiltskin and being one with him.

Women in the village talked, of how after they had children, their husbands were no longer interested in making love to them. The breasts they once fondled were now solely for feeding their children. To wet their appetites, their husbands sought pleasure elsewhere.

Belle drew her legs up to her chest and rested her brow on her knees. Some of the weight that she had gained during the pregnancy had been shed, but her breasts, stomach, and backside were rounder than she was accustomed to. She tried not to over indulge on food and she was busy during the day, which kept her moving and she tried to take a walk every evening. But her figure was still not as trim as when they first met.

Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t strayed…yet. He was a handsome man, charming, thoughtful, intelligent. Their marriage had been arranged and though they had fell in love, and were True Love, now that he was free, he could go and do as he pleased, with whomever he pleased.

Belle drew in a lungful of air and released it slowly, ashamed that she was suspecting Rumpelstiltskin of adultery. He had given her no reason to worry, but from her experience, men were men, and it might be only a matter of time before Rumpelstiltskin tired of her as a companion too.

#

Rumpelstiltskin turned onto his side and blindly searched his wife’s side of the bed for Belle. When his search came up empty, his eyelids flew open and he raised his head off the pillow. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but he was able to deduce that she was not in their cramped little bedroom, and that she must have gone for a drink of water. He waited a few minutes and scooted off the bed, wiping the sleepiness from his face. He padded over to Bae’s cradle and smiled when he found their beautiful boy resting peacefully. He touched his fingertips to lips and pressed them to his son’s puckered brow.

Their wee one was perfect. He showed no effects of what the queen or the clerics did to him. Belle assured him time and time again that Bae was like every other village child, and that did his heart a world of good.

Rumpelstiltskin’s ears twitched at the sound of sniffing. He rose and moved into the front room, finding his wife crouched down by the hearth, weeping.

Rumpelstiltskin felt the surge of rage in his veins and vowed that whoever hurt her, he’d tear them limb from limb. He might no longer have magic or power, but he’d find a way to make that person pay for hurting his wife.

Trying to swallow the bulge in his throat, he made his wave over and put his hand on her trembling shoulder. “Belle? What is it?”

Her head snapped up, her loose curls fell back, and she rubbed the dampness from her cheeks. “Nothing. I’m fine. Go back to bed.”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and eased down beside her. “Belle, whatever it is-”

“You won’t touch me.” Belle slapped her hand over mouth and shook her head.

“I touch you.” Rumpelstiltskin insisted, knowing instantly that was not what his wife meant. He could feel himself grow hard and sucked in a deep, cleansing breath to calm himself. “Belle, I love you.”

“I know.” Belle nodded miserably and lifted her gaze to meet his. “But not the way you used to. We never make love; you don’t want to.”

Rumpelstiltskin felt a pang of guilt and lowered his head. Of course he wanted to make love! He had wanted to for months now, but didn’t want to pressure her. Belle had been through so much, a difficult marriage and pregnancy. But even that wasn’t it entirely.

“I don’t understand! I don’t know what I did wrong!” Belle’s chin quivered. “Is it because I’m not only your wife, but Bae’s mother? I am heavier-”

Rumpelstiltskin put a finger to her lips to silence such ludicrous notions. Nothing could be further from the truth. He loved her luscious, rounded curves – they were beautiful and to him, it meant that Belle had filled out and that she was healthier. There were moments that he could barely keep his hands off of her. Particularly now, when her nightgown was dipping down and offering him a view of her lovely decalage. It wasn’t her fault that she had doubts; his negligence of her had planted those doubts there.

Rumpelstiltskin cupped her cheek and smoothed away a tear that was falling. He owed Belle the truth.

“I’m sorry,” Rumpelstiltskin whispered, averting his gaze shamefully. “When we were staying with your father, I walked in on you once while you were changing. I saw the scars.”

“Scars?” Belle repeated, sounding bewildered to his ears.

“The ones on your back. The ones I gave to you.” He replied. “I hurt you.”

“Oh Rumple, you had me worried.” Belle quirked a finger under his chin and raised it up. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. “None of that was your fault.”

It was his fault though. It had been his claws that had shredded her skin and caused her pain. He’d never forget the look on her face afterwards, the agony she was in. The queen may have given the commands, but Belle’s blood had been on his fingers.

Rumpelstiltskin gulped and groaned as his wife slid her tongue into his mouth. He settled in his hands on her shoulders, expecting to feel the cotton material of her nightgown. Instead his spinner’s hands felt her sweet, pliable flesh. Pulling back, he swallowed hard.

Belle had unbuttoned her nightdress and let it fall to her waist, bearing herself before him. His mouth watered at the sight of her chest; her rosy pink nipples had risen into stiff points. It had been ages since he felt the weight of her breasts in his palms…or since his cock had been fully nestled inside of her.

She dragged her hair into a tail and drew it off the side, then twisted around and turned her back to him.

Rumpelstiltskin gasped.

The scars were still there, but there was not as angry or inflamed looking. The skin had knitted itself back together and the streaks his claws had left on her reminded him of angel wings.

She is my angel, after all. Rumpelstiltskin lowered his mouth to scars and kissed them, dragging his lips from ridge to ridge. He lifted his hands upwards and cupped her breasts, teasing them as he continued his ministrations on her back. The sound of the little noises that she made were like music to his ears.

Rumpelstiltskin worked his way up to the side of her neck and swiped his tongue there, but he let out a hiss of his own when Belle scooted into his lap and rocked her bottom against his erect cock. The friction helped, but it wasn’t enough to give him a full release.

“Minx.” Rumpelstiltskin rubbed himself against her backside. “Belle,” He intoned her named, his voice taking on a feral quality. “Please!”

Belle raised up and faced him once more. She lifted the hem of her nightdress up and shucked the garment off. The shadows from the flames made patterned silhouettes on her pale body.

Rumpelstiltskin tore off his tunic and his trousers and his heart nearly burst when she guided him to his back and straddled his waist. _Gods, she can do whatever she likes to me._ He bit down on his tongue when Belle grasped his cock, squeezed it and guided the head of it inside of her.

“Hellfire and damnation!” He swore when she wriggled, taking him deeper.

Belle giggled and holding her open palms to him, she laced her fingers through his. She rocked her hips and he followed, desperate to keep up. With each thrust he gave, she threw her head back and her breasts bounced.

Sensing himself on the verge of an orgasm, he released her left hand and rubbed the area where they were joined together, smirking when she gave a hoarse shout, and her channel fluttered around his member, milking him for all he was worth.

Belle slumped forward, his cock now soft but still inside of her.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her, loving how dewy her back was, from the heat of the fire and the heat they made.

Belle kissed him, dripping her tongue in and swiping at a spot that made him keen, and made him begin to harden once more. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Rumpelstiltskin mumbled and rolled her onto her back.

He dragged the tip of his tongue down, savoring the salty-sweet of her skin, and traced one of her nipples. Taking the bud in his mouth, he scraped his teeth against it and soothed it kisses and licks. He chuckled when the sharp points of her nails cut into his flesh.

Perhaps by the time he was through with her, he’d have scars on his back as well.


End file.
